Klaine on Ice
by WeasleyGirl09
Summary: Just a one shot I'm planning on writing a collection of. Possible future-fic stuff showing klaine.


_Authors Note: So here is where i say that none of this belongs to me, except for the ideas and dialog. Seriously, I cannot wait til Glee comes back on next week. I am dying to see what Klaine is going to see next week. Hope you enjoy. This is my first Glee fanic so please be gentle. Oh, and sorry for any grammar errors, i did my best but my eyes don't really catch certain things._

Future fic: one shots of blaine and kurt. I'm assuming that kurt and blaine are the same age, and they were both juniors when kurt transferred to Dalton. This takes place their first year of college in NYC at some school of performing arts there. Let's just say NYU because I don't know anything about schools in NY.

Klaine On Ice

It was days like this that Kurt was really glad he grew up with the Lima, Ohio climate. As he walked down the street towards his little apartment in New York City he was bundled up but still looking fabulous. It may be cold but fashion is something one can never overlook after all. Keeping his head down, he pulled his scarf a little bit closer around his neck.

Despite the bitter cold, he was in a very good mood. He received an A on his French final, which wasn't really surprising. Really, after singing his Celine Dione medley he felt he could teach that class, but requirements said he had to take it. And he was now officially done with his first semester of college meaning he had three whole weeks before class started again. But his good mood had nothing to do with school. It was Friday night, so that meant he and Blaine were going out like every Friday night. Just thinking about it gave him butterflies despite all the time they spent together.

Last time he got to pick what they did so this time it was Blaine's turn and Kurt was very intrigued. Since they had both moved to New York for school they had taken in a few Broadway shows and tons of other local productions, but Kurt could tell Blaine had something up his sleeve tonight. So, in anticipation Kurt hurried to his single apartment to get ready for tonight.

After showering he walked towards his closet clad in nothing but a towel. Of course he had already picked his outfit a week in advance but looking at it he felt something was missing. Tonight felt special for some reason and he really wanted to look just perfect. Putting on his favorite black skinny jeans and Alexander McQueen shirt he looked in the mirror.

"Something is missing…but what?" Just then a knock resounded on his door. Staring at the clock he was surprised at how long he had taken getting ready. "Shit, that's Blaine. Well, I guess this will just have to do. Blaine won't notice anyways." Running to the door he opened it and his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies.

"Blaine! Right on time for once" Kurt said with a smile. "Come on in, I just need to grab my jacket and we can head out. Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Blaine came in shutting the door behind him as Kurt walked towards the bedroom.

"Nope, it's a surprise. I promise you're going to love it. Just make sure you're dressed really warm. So how did you do on your French final? That was today, wasn't it?"

_Just like Blaine to ask about something so trivial. School, what a safe, boring topic._ "It was great. I got an A, of course. But what can you expect? It is my spécialité after all," Kurt laughed as he walked back into the living room.

"You do realize how unfair it is for you to speak French when I know none, right?" Blaine laughed.

"Oui. Mais il est amusant pour voir que vous avez trouble (Yes, but it's fun to see you confused)," Kurt said with a conspiring smile as he followed Blaine out the front door. Blaine just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Turning around, Kurt locked the multiple locks he had on the door for safety.

"Doesn't three locks seem a bit much Kurt? I understand New York has a certain reputation, but really, three locks?"

"When you own my wardrobe you can never be too careful. When I first moved here the guys in New Directions even offered to booby trap the place for me, but knowing my luck I would just get caught in it myself and ruin whatever I'm wearing that day." Blaine laughed.

Kurt took a second to really look at what Blaine was wearing and was surprised. He was wearing his warmest jacket and even had a scarf on. _Now why is he dressed like we're going to be traipsing around central park?_ "So, what's with the really warm clothes? Am I dressed okay? You wouldn't tell me what we were doing after all so if I am underdressed I am blaming you."

"Oh no, you're fine. I promise it's going to be great. Stop asking questions and just come with me."

"Oh alright, let's go." Kurt and Blaine walked, with Blaine leading as Kurt had no clue where they were going. Finally they reached Central Park and Kurt looked around curiously. "Okay, where to from here?"

"Nope, we are here. Follow me." Blaine led Kurt to the ice skating rink set up for the holiday season.

"We're going ice skating?" Kurt had an incredulous look on his face. "You do realize that while I may be incredibly graceful on the stage, I am completely horrible when it comes to slippery surfaces."

"Don't worry, I got this" Blaine said with a smile. "Do you really think I'm going to let you fall? I'll be right by your side the whole time. If you feel like you're starting to lose your balance just grab onto me." Kurt eyed him dubiously.

"Alright, but be prepared for me to be holding onto you all night." Blaine laughed and Kurt blushed at the words. "You know what I mean."

Blaine went up and checked out two pairs of ice skates. "Can I get a size eight and a seven and a half please?"

"You know my shoe size? Mr. Anderson is just full of surprises tonight," Kurt laughed.

"How could I not after all the shoe shopping trips you have dragged me on since I met you?"

"Fair enough. And here I was beginning to think you were some kind of obsessed stalker in love with me."

"Ah, no, I am not a stalker." Blaine blushed on the tips of his ears as he said this. Kurt was so caught up with putting his skates on he didn't notice though.

"Ready?" Blaine held his hand out to help Kurt up. Kurt grabbed his hand and with as much grace as possible stood up. He only wobbled a little bit as they made their way to the ice. Kurt clung to Blaine's shoulder shamelessly out of fear of falling, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. In fact, he couldn't stop smiling.

As they made it to the ice Kurt let go of Blaine for a few seconds just to grab onto Blaine again. Kurt was concentrating so much on not falling he didn't see Blaine's smile. "Kurt, just give me your hand. It will be easier than grabbing my shoulder every few seconds." Kurt was afraid he would say that. Not because he didn't want to hold Blaine's hand but because he knew it was going to be so nice.

"Um, ok. If you don't mind. I really don't want to fall and bruise my ass." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tentatively at first and more firmly a second later. It was exactly how he remembered it all those years ago when he tried to spy on the Warblers. Only it was better this time. Kurt smiled at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked at seeing Kurt's smile.

"Oh, I was just remembering my failed attempt at spying on the Warblers. I was so afraid you guys were going to be mad and I would get in trouble. But in the end I am so glad I did. Otherwise I never would have met all the wonderful people there."

"Yeah, it's kind of funny the way things work out like that. But you know, I am sure you and I would have met some other place or time. I don't believe in coincidence, you know that."

"I suppose. Either way I am definitely thankful I've met you Blaine. So, tell me about your day. How did you do in your calculus class? Surely all that studying we did paid off." Kurt looked around at the other people skating while Blaine told him about his test and noticed all the other couples skating together. Not that he and Blaine were a couple, but they were holding hands like all the other couples.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little sad that the only reason he was holding Blaine's hand was so he wouldn't fall. Forcing the thought aside he gave Blaine his full attention. Pretty soon they got talking about the most recent cover of Vogue which led to a longer conversation about Natalie Portman.

"Hey, are you thirsty? They have a place over there to buy hot drinks if you want." Blaine gestured with his free hand.

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Coffee would be great. But this is on me." Kurt led the way to the stand. "Two coffees please." Kurt took some change out of his pocket and paid the man. "Come on, let's go sit down while we drink this." As they drank their coffee Kurt couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. Here he was ice skating, holding hands, and drinking coffee with Blaine. Only one thing could make the night better, but there was no chance of that happening.

"So how did you even come up with the idea for this Blaine? You've never even mentioned ice skating before."

"Well, I just thought it would be fun for us to do something different. Change it up. Then a friend of mine from class was telling me how she came here with her boyfriend and had a blast." At this Kurt raised his eyebrow a bit. Blaine looked out at the ice, "so I thought it would be fun."

"Well, I'm really glad we came. I'm having so much fun, despite my fear of falling. I guess you are just really good at keeping me vertical. You done? Come on, I really want to get back out there." This time Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand without thinking about it and walked back to the rink, throwing away his cup on the way.

When they got back out on the ice the speakers started to play some Christmas music. As Kurt and Blaine skated around they were singing together to Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas Is You" smiling the whole time, and then again when "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" came on after.

As they skated Blaine seemed to be lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," Kurt repeated Blaine's words from earlier. Kurt was expecting a simple response about just being lost in thoughts, but Blaine's serious face made Kurt a little nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine started. "Do you remember the failed Gap Attack in junior year?"

Kurt laughed nervously, "oh yeah. How could I ever forget? You bared your heart for a guy who was beat with the frizzy hair stick as a child."

"Well, do you remember what happened after?"

"Maybe," he answered evasively. "Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is I like you Kurt. It's taken me a long time to realize it, and even longer to do anything about it, because you are my best friend. You were too important to me to risk losing you. But I can't hide it any longer; I don't want to hide it any longer. You deserve to know how I feel about you. I'm not going to pretend that you still feel about me the way you did all those years ago in that coffee shop, but I can hope. And if you don't feel that way, just say so and I'll pretend I didn't just embarrass myself." Blaine had been looking at Kurt during his speech, but looked down at his skates when he was finished. His blush reached from his face to his ears.

Kurt stared at Blaine with his mouth slightly open. _Did Blaine just say what I think he said? _By now they had stopped skating and were just standing in the middle of the rink staring at each other. Kurt closed his mouth and looked Blaine in the eyes. "You know, I'm actually thankful you said no to me all those years ago. Maybe you didn't like me like that yet, but we were friends and you were right. At that point it was just a crush. I idolized you because you were the first out gay person I had met. You were perfect in my eyes, and the idea of dating you was something I constantly dreamed about.

"After you said no, I started to look at the real you. Not the one of my fantasy's or the perfect Dalton persona you wore like a second skin, but the real you, and I realized that you weren't perfect. You had flaws, just like everyone else, and you were definitely as clueless about dating as I was. The truth is Blaine, you wear too much hair gel, you seem to be late for everything in your life, and yet you have an amazing voice, you know my coffee type and shoe size, and you are always there for me. And what I've come to realize over time since you turned me down is that I like you even more now than I did then. And I can honestly say that I really like you not because you are the first gay person I've met, or because you are my mentor, but because you are my best friend, and you are amazing. Since you were so honest with me, I will do the same. I still like you Blaine. Truth be told, I like you even more now than I did then," Kurt finished with a smile.

Blaine's face during Kurt's speech ranged from disappointed, to nervous, to extremely happy. When Kurt said he still liked Blaine, Blaine's face lit up in happiness. Reaching over he grabbed Kurt's hand from his pocket and held on. This time there was no reason, other than the fact he wanted to hold Kurt's hand. Leaning forward he placed his other hand on the side of Kurt's face. Kurt realized what was about to happen and closed his eyes as he leaned forward.

Blaine brushed his lips softly across Kurt's and three things happened. One, Kurt got his first real kiss from someone he actually liked. Two, Kurt's phone loudly started ringing to Lady Gaga interrupting the perfect moment, causing the third to happen. Kurt slipped for the first time that night and somehow managed to drag Blaine down with him, which is how he ended up on the frozen ice with Blaine laying on top of him.

They were both shocked at first and then both broke out into laughter. Riding the waves of happiness Blaine leaned in again and kissed Kurt. Not wanting to cause a scene, it was pretty innocent and short, but Kurt didn't care. He didn't care about a lot of things right now, like who called or the fact that when he got up he would probably have a bruise shaped like Ohio on his back, because he was in love with a boy who liked him, and may even possibly love him back. Life couldn't get better for him.

After they somehow managed to get back up, Kurt and Blaine grabbed hands without even thinking about it. Kurt skated around with the biggest smile on his face, but he didn't care. He could be slushied right now and nothing would put a damper on his mood.

"So maybe this goes without saying, but Kurt, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt felt like he could get no happier. "I thought you would never ask Blaine." As they kissed again, with Christmas music playing in the background and their arms wrapped around each other, life was perfect.


End file.
